Skrzydła Wolności
by Scottia
Summary: Cykl opowiadań rozpoczynających się od momentu wstąpienia Irvina do kadetów, a kończący się na objęciu przez niego stanowiska Kapitana. Jak wyglądały jego początki? Czy zawsze odznaczał się jasnością umysłu i niezwykłymi umiejętnościami taktycznymi? Przewidywana ilość rozdziałów: 10.


Ludzkość żyła spokojnie w obrębie trzech wielkich murów, które niczym herosi chronili bezbronnych przed atakami barbarzyńców. W tym świecie barbarzyńcami byli tytani, bezmyślne humanoidalne bestie nastawione tylko na jedno: pożeranie ludzi. Wyszkoleni żołnierze dobrze wiedzieli jak można pokonać te stwory, jednak nie wszyscy mieli tyle odwagi w sercu by wybrać oddział który miał z nimi do czynienia najwięcej. I choć nazywano ich głupcami, to byli tacy dla których "Skrzydła Wolności" byli bohaterami, a żadna śmierć nie szła na marne. Spotkać można było i całe rodziny myślące w ten sposób, za przykład weźmy rodzinę Smith. Głowa rodziny, Malcolm był uważany za najskuteczniejszego zwiadowcę w swoim oddziale, nigdy nie odniósł żadnego obrażenia podczas wypraw na tereny tytanów, a przy tym sam nie raz chronił swoich towarzyszy. Dzięki swojej postawie szybko awansował na dowódcę pomniejszego oddziału, gdzie pomagał przy organizowaniu wypraw za mur. Wysoki brunet o niebieskich oczach wzbudzał respekt wśród zwiadowców. W ślady Malcolma poszedł także jego syn, 21 letni Vincent. Choć w porównaniu do ojca był stanowczo zbyt narwany, a swoje życie i służbę traktował jak przygodę to nie można było mu zarzucić braku trzeźwego umysłu kiedy wyruszał na zwiad. Vinc odziedziczył po ojcu kolor włosów, zieloną barwę oczu zawdzięczał matce, która jako jedyna w rodzinie widząc godło Zwiadowców bladła. Blond włosa Iris jako kochająca matka oraz żona, zwyczajnie bała się iż któregoś dnia dowie się od kapitana Zwiadowców o śmierci swojego męża i starszego syna. Właśnie, starszego. Najmłodszym członkiem rodziny był Irvin, dość wysoki jak na 16 latka blondyn o niebieskich oczach. Oczywistym było zarówno dla niego jak i całej rodziny, że pójdzie do obozu kadetów by na swój sposób kontynuować rodzinną tradycję. I podobnie jak ojciec oraz brat dołączyć do "Skrzydlatych". Tylko jedna osoba w tej szczęśliwej rodzinie pragnęła, by chociaż on wybrał inną drogę, była to rzecz jasna matka chłopaka. Choć żyła w świadomości tego jaką ścieżką podąży jej młodszy syn, gdzieś w głębi serca prosiła Boga, by skierował go na drogę oddziału Stacjonarnego lub najlepiej, Żandarmerii. W obrębie muru Sina jej ukochany blondynek byłby najbezpieczniejszy.  
Słońce królowało na należnym mu miejscu, wysoko na niebie. Piękny dzień, wręcz idealny by wstąpić do wojska! Przynajmniej tak myślał Irvin, który czekał na ten dzień... w zasadzie odkąd pierwszy raz usłyszał historię o bohaterskich Zwiadowcach, którzy pewnego dnia uwolnią ludzkość od tytanów! I byłby taki piękny gdyby nie to, że niecierpliwy blondyn co chwila marudził pod nosem to czekając w kolejce do wypełnienia dokumentów, to w innej gdzie mieli pobrać mundury. Nie mogło to przecież trwać w nieskończoność, prawda? Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję... Bo przecież ile mogła trwać tak prosta czynność jak pobranie umundurowania! Po paru godzinach stania w trzech różnych kolejkach rozczochrany, poddenerwowany Smith razem z innymi chłopakami chcącymi wstąpić do wojska został skierowany do szatni gdzie mieli się przebrać. Wszystko było by równie piękne jak dzisiejszy słoneczny dzień, gdyby nie skórzane pasy jakie dostał razem z resztą umundurowania. Pełno sprzączek, regulacji... Jak to cholerstwo założyć na siebie? Widział ojca i brata w pełnym umundurowaniu więc raczej nie powinien mieć z tym problemu! Ale tak mu się tylko wydawało.  
- Cholera.  
Zaklął pod nosem kiedy po raz trzeci jego próba zapięcia pasów spełzła na niczym. Kto to w ogóle wymyślił? Bo kiedy już udało mu się zapiąć pasy na torsie i brzuchu nie mógł poradzić sobie z tymi które wedle instrukcji miały przebiegać wokół ud, a następnie ku stopą. Siedzący nieopodal chłopak wsparł łokieć o własne kolano i z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem obserwował starania blondyna. Zapewne gdyby szatyn miał nieco bardziej złośliwy charakter nie odezwał by się słowem i z satysfakcją przyglądał kolejnym nieudolnym próbą zapięcia skórzanych pasów.  
- Co, nie idzie? - zapytał w końcu poprawiając parę nieznośnych kosmyków, które uciekły mu z krótkiego warkocza.  
- Nie no! Już prawie mi się udało! Haha! - zaśmiał się Irvin nie chcąc pokazać, że faktycznie nie bardzo mu idzie.  
- Powoli. I zacznij od dołu, poluzuj wszystkie sprzączki. Będzie łatwiej. Zobacz.  
Chłopak ruszył się z miejsca i podszedł parę kroków w stronę młodego Smitha pokazując jak małemu dziecku, od czego powinen zacząć, a gdzie skończyć zakładanie pasków. Złośliwy powiedział by, że tłumaczył mu to iście "łopatologicznie". Z początku Irvin stał nie bardzo chętny do skorzystania z jego pomocy, czyżby duma ucierpiała? Powinien mieć to we krwi, że wszystko co związane z wojskiem przychodzi mu łatwo! Skoro od pokoleń wszyscy w rodzinie byli wojskowymi, no z małymi wyjątkami. Blondyn jednak schował dumę do kieszeni i z pomocą nieznanego mu chłopaka udało się pozapinać wszystkie sprzączki jak należało. Ha! Nawet go nie uwierały! Może faktycznie zabrał się do tego jak pies do jeża?  
- Dzięki. Sądziłem, że to łatwiejsze.  
- Nie ma sprawy. - wyciągnął rękę w stronę Irvina szczerząc się - Lawrence. Miło poznać.  
Młody Smith długo nie czekał tylko uścisnął dłoń chłopaka odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
- Irvin. Chyba powinniśmy już się udać na plac. Przez moje dwie lewe ręce zostaliśmy tu sami.  
Oboje rozejrzeli się po szatni, zgodnie twierdząc iż faktycznie tylko oni pozostali w pomieszczeniu. Nie chcąc być jeszcze bardziej spóźnionym Irvin w biegu zakładał wysokie buty, a jego nowy znajomy chwycił pod pachę kurtkę blondyna z herbem kadetów na plecach. Dosłownie w podskokach starali się dogonić korowód chętnych do podjęcia pracy w wojsku młodych ludzi. Było ich z pewnością koło setki, jak nie więcej - z przewagą chłopaków. Ciekawe ilu z nich podda się w trakcie, a ilu faktycznie ukończy szkolenie. Kiedy już stanęli na placu rozglądali się za jakimś szkoleniowcem czy kimś w ten deseń, jednak nik nie pojawiał się na tyle długo, że znudzeni kadeci zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą. Zaś zmęczony bezczynnym staniem Irvin usiadł się na ziemi razem z małą grupą kadetów zaczynając rozmowę na temat ich oczekiwań w związku z szkoleniem.  
- BACZNOŚĆ!  
Nagle rozległ się donośny krzyk z bliżej nieokreślonego kierunku. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż, jakby porażeni prądem stanęli w pionie. Już nie ważnym było to, że większość z nich stała na baczność i owszem. Ale skierowani we wszystkie świata strony! Zażenowany tym widokiem rosły mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych włosach i bujnej brodzie przejechał otwartą dłonią po swojej zmęczonej twarzy. Takiego przedstawienia jeszcze pierwszego dnia nie widział, a był pewien iż widział wiele. Spokojnym krokiem przeszedł w stronę niewielkiej drewnianej sceny mieszczącej się bliżej zabudowań, wszedł na nią i chrząknął.  
- Czy ja mam was wszystkich prowadzić za rączkę jak mamusia?! PRZODEM DO MNIE, SZCZYLE!  
Wystraszeni surowym tonem mężczyzny kadeci zaczęli odwracać się tak by stać zwróceni twarzą do szkoleniowca.  
- Ale nie jak banda wystraszonego drobiu! Rzędami! Między wami ma być odstęp wyciągniętych ramion! Między rzędami odstęp dwóch kroków! JAZDA!  
Zdezorientowani kadeci zaczęli miotać się między sobą jak ryby w sieci. Sam Ivrin nie bardzo wiedział jak mieli się ustawić by szkoleniowiec przestał systematycznie, co pięć minut przypominać im o tym, że z taką organizacją podczas starcia z wrogiem będą mogli od razu skoczyć tytanowi w usta. Zdegustowany sytuacją brodaty instruktor pokręcił głową, czekając aż ta szara masa się uspokoi i stanie, chociażby jako-tako. Nie przetrzepie im tyłków już pierwszego dnia. Kiedy WRESZCIE zrobiło się względnie spokojnie chrząknął głośno chcąc dać do zrozumienia przyszłym żołnierzom, że powinni teraz skupić się na tym co powie. Nie zamierzał się przecież powtarzać. Czarnowłosy zmarszczył mocno brwi i zasalutował. Tak jak każdy żołnierz powinien umieć, lewą rękę ułożył za plecami, prawą zaś z zaciśnięta pięścią przyłożył do serca.  
- Nazywam się Sean Collins i będę was szkolił na żołnierzy! To ode mnie będzie zależeć czy nadajecie się do wojska czy nie! Wakacje się skończyły, od tej pory zaczynacie ciężką harówę! Jeśli jesteście gotowi, zasalutujcie! Oddając swoje serca dobru ludzkości!  
- TAK JEST, SIR!  
Może i z ustawieniem się poszło im delikatnie mówiąc źle, ale wszyscy razem zasalutowali głośno potwierdzając swoją gotowość. Bardzo dobrze. Takich ludzi chciał szkolić, a nie niezdecydowane dzieciaki myślące, że wojsko to dobra zabawa i sposób na ustawienie się do końca życia. Smith stał obok swojego nowo poznanego kolegi w trzecim rzędzie. Dumnie stał na baczność, salutując. Lawrence zerknął na niego i cicho zaśmiał się widząc szeroki uśmiech na twarzy blondyna. Jakby dostał cukierka! Widać było, że Irvin marzył o tym dniu. Collins wydał komendę "Spocznij" i ona została w miarę sprawnie wykonana. W momencie zapanowała na placu cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosem stukania podeszew o drewniany podest z którego powoli schodził Collins. Kiedy sam stał już na placu przyglądał się wszystkim kadeta z uwagą, chodził powoli wokół nich. Zatrzymywał się tylko, co jakiś czas pytając daną osobę o imię oraz nazwisko oraz cel w jakim przybył tutaj. Każdemu musiał dogadać, podciąć skrzydła zanim nauczył się latać. Lekcja pierwsza: Wojsko to nie przelewki. Surowy szkoleniowiec przeszedł do trzeciego rzędu zatrzymując się przed Lawrence'm, zmierzył chłopaka od góry do dołu chłodnym spojrzeniem.  
- Nazwisko!  
- Goldie! Lawrence Goldie, sir!  
- Co Cię tu przywiało?!  
- Przybyłem tu by odnaleźć swoją drogę, sir!  
Odpowiedział salutując i patrząc w oczy panu Collinsowi. Przecież nie powiedział nic niewłaściwego prawda? Szkoleniowiec uśmiechnął się ledwie kącikiem ust przechodząc za chłopaka, położył swoje duże silne dłonie na jego ramionach i ścisnął dość mocno.  
- Goldie, spójrz przed siebie. Tam za murem czeka Cię tylko jedna droga. Prosto do brzucha tytana. Do tego nadajesz się idealnie, ale żeby tam trafić nie potrzebujesz specjalnego szkolenia, wiesz?  
Lawrence zadrżał, nie tylko pod wpływem słów Collinsa, ale przede wszystkim przez mocny uścisk dłoni na swoich ramionach. Nie odpowiedział jednak nic, nie chciał się kłócić pierwszego dnia z instruktorem choć język go świerzbił by odpyskować. Sean zaczął coś mruczeć pod nosem i wrócił przed chłopaka, który głośno odetchnął z ulgą kiedy został puszczony. Irvin zerknął w stronę kolegi, dosłownie na ułamek sekundy, a i tak zostało to zauważone przez Collinsa.  
- Zeza chcesz się nabawić, kadecie? - zapytał chłopaka oschłym głosem.  
- Nie, sir! - razem z odpowiedzią blondyn zasalutował.  
- Więc, co Ci tak oko ucieka? Przedstaw się!  
- Irvin Smith, sir! Chcę wstąpić w szeregi Zwiadowców!  
Collins zmarszczył brwi. Czy to nazwisko mu coś nie mówiło? A tak... sam szkolił się z chłopakiem o tym samym nazwisku, wiedział tylko że potem poszedł do zwiadowców. Więcej się nie interesował, a! I jeszcze parę ładnych lat temu szkolił chłopaka, także Smitha.  
- Czy ktoś z twojej rodziny nie jest czasem w wojsku?  
- Tak, sir! Mój ojciec jest dowódcą jednej z grup Zwiadowczych, brat także jest w szeregach Skrzydeł Wolności! - odpowiedział dumnie, prostując się jeszcze bardziej.  
Instruktor zaśmiał się w głos i potarł dłonią swoją zarośniętą brodę. Tak, teraz już bardziej kojarzył. Malcolm był raczej spokojnym pracowitym chłopakiem, zaś jego syn... Cóż. Jego zachowanie pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Pytanie teraz, czy Irvin wdał się w ojca, czy wręcz przeciwnie... będzie go pełno tam gdzie nie powinno jak było w przypadku jego starszego brata. Instruktor położył dłoń na głowie blondyna i mocno przycisnął ją, zmuszając Irvina by skulił się niczym wystraszone zwierzę.  
- Schowaj dumę do butów. Twoje kurze skrzydła zaprowadzą Cię tam gdzie twoje miejsce. Za mur. Weź kolegę pod pachę i razem szukajcie swojej drogi.  
Pokazał głową na stojącego obok chłopaka, wcześniej słownie sponiewieranego przez szkoleniowca. Irvin zmarszczył brwi, patrząc swoimi niebieskimi oczyma wprost w ślepia Collinsa.  
- Żeby pan wiedział, że pójdę za mur!  
Sean wziął rękę z łba chłopaka śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem.  
- No, no. Brawo. Ojciec Cię nie nauczył szacunku do starszych rangą i doświadczeniem? Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz być zwiadowcą?  
- Sir! Jestem tego pewien, że mogę nim być!  
- Masz za długi język Smith, powi-...  
Collins nie dokończył swojej myśli gdyż z drugiego końca szeregu do jego uszu dobiegło głośne ziewanie. To dopiero zniewaga! Ziewać podczas apelu! Cóż z tego, że był to pierwszy ich apel i może mieli prawo czegoś nie wiedzieć? Ale żeby ziewać? Sean porzucił dalszą sprzeczkę słowną z blondynem i dość szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę tego, który odważył się jawnie okazać znudzenie w czasie kiedy on mówił. Wysoki mężczyzna stanął przed chłopakiem ściętym na krótko, który nawet nie krył się z tym, że przed chwilą ziewał najgłośniej jak mógł.  
- Jak się zwiesz kadecie!?  
- Keith Shadis! - odpowiedział chłopak o nieco ciemniejszej karnacji, wypinając dumnie pierś i salutując. - Jestem tu po to, by zająć pana miejsce, sir!  
Jego odpowiedź zdziwiła samego Collinsa. Nie wiadomo, co było bardziej rozbrajające. Jego wcześniejsze zachowanie czy właśnie odpowiedź jaką uraczył instruktora jeszcze pięknie się przy tym uśmiechając, jakby nie zrobił nic złego! Tego chyba było za wiele ma nerwy Collinsa, natychmiast rozkazał wszystkim rozejść się, po swoje rzeczy i usadowić tyłki w brakach. Ze szczególnym naciskiem na to, że nie chce widzieć chłopaków w barkach żeńskich, co było chyba dość oczywiste! Aczkolwiek po tym jak zachowali się dziś kadeci... Cóż trudno stwierdzić. Na placu został sam Collins z Keithem.  
Wieczorem Irvin leżąc na swoim łóżku wściekły wpatrywał się na sufit będący w istocie wcale nie tak sporo nad nim, biorąc pod uwagę iż jego łóżko było tym znajdującym się na najwyższym poziomie. Obok niego siedział Lawrence, któremu nie bardzo uśmiechało się schodzić po drabince za każdym razem kiedy musieli zejść na dół. Ale cóż... Zawsze lepiej było spać na materacu kogoś kogo się już zna, prawda?  
- Irvin, przecież on to wszystko mówił specjalnie. A ty obrażasz się jak mała dziewczynka! - zaśmiał się chłopak biorąc poduszkę pod plecy i opierając się o drewnianą ścianę.  
- Nie jestem głupcem, który nie wie czym jest bycie w Zwiadowcach! A on za takiego mnie ma!  
- Twój ojciec i brat są w tym oddziale, tak?  
Blondyn kiwnął głową uśmiechając się do swojego rozmówcy siadając by móc utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Uczono go przecież by patrzeć osobie z którą się rozmawia w oczy, a nie gdzieś obok.  
- Tak. Ojciec jest dowódcą mniejszej grupy zwiadowczej, prowadzi wyprawy za mur. Brat jest pod innym dowództwem. I żaden z nich nie jest głupcem! Ciężko pracują by znaleźć odpowiedzi na nasze pytania odnośnie tytanów, a im więcej będziemy wiedzieć tym szybciej ich pokonamy!  
- Czy ty czasem zbyt idealistycznie nie podchodzisz do bycia zwiadowcą?  
Szatyn uniósł w górę jedną brew. Choć on sam nie wiedział jeszcze do jakiego oddziału chciałby dołączyć, nie widział w zawiadowcach bohaterów z legend. Wprost przeciwnie do Irvina, który został wychowany na opowieściach o dzielnych Skrzydlatych wojownikach o wolność. Według niego zwiadowcy nie umierali na marne, płacili najwyższą cenę za to by kiedyś ludzkość mogła być wolna od wroga. A kiedy to już się uda, wszyscy będą nazywać ich bohaterami, na równi tym z legend. Blondyn nadął lekko jedno lico i zmarszczył swoje szerokie brwi, które odziedziczył po ojcu.  
- Zamknij się!  
Chwycił za swoją poduszkę ciskając ją w twarz szatyna, który widząc oburzenie kolegi uraczył go swoim szczerym uśmiechem.


End file.
